The Sacking of Professor Snape
by jjslll54
Summary: Just a little something I came up with one evening. The title says it all. I make no money from this. Please enjoy. Rated T for language.


Here's a little tidbit I came up with one evening while working on another story. As usual I write for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended.

The sacking of Professor Snape

The Gryffindor and Slytherin students were standing outside the door to the potions classroom when Malfoy started up his usual vitriol, which escalated to drawn wands. Malfoy cast first and hit Hermione with a curse meant for Harry, while Harry's return curse hit Goyle. Hermione was crying with her face buried in Harry's shoulder. Professor Snape just faded into view as if out of darkness, just as he always does when Malfoy is up to his usual bigoted self.

"What's happened here?" he asked.

"Potter cursed Goyle," Malfoy responded in an innocent voice.

"But Malfoy cursed Hermione," Ron stepped in despite not talking to them since Halloween.

ooOOoo

Unknown to anyone in the school Harry and Hermione had been blessed by the creator back in second year, while Hermione was petrified, due to Harry's loyalty to her and their unrequited love for each other. Harry had confessed his feelings to her while she was petrified, not realizing she heard every word he said. When she ran into the Great Hall after being un-petrified she grabbed Harry in a tight hug where she whispered in his ear. She could feel he had been changed like her in that is body was more filled out and his muscles were a lot harder.

"I love you too Harry. I want to be with you forever."

"Let's talk later," he whispered back.

With a nod she stepped back and shook Ron's hand and then joined them for the leaving feast.

ooOOoo

Hermione knew what the curse Malfoy hit her with did so she willed her teeth to grow and when they reached six inches, with tears in her eyes, she turned to show the professor what she was hit with.

"I see no difference," He stated, causing the Slytherins to laugh at her.

"I see," Harry said as he stood up from holding Hermione. She stood up as well and willed her teeth back to their normal size to the astonishment of the students standing around.

"I see," Harry said again, "Your nothing but a thirty-four-year-old bully that loves to pick on children half your age. You have no business being a teacher at all. You have twenty minutes to clear out your office and leave the premises, your fired."

Snape reached out and grabbed Harry's arm.

"You're coming with me Potter. I'm finally going have my way and get you expelled."

He tried to pull Harry down the hall but was jerked back when Harry didn't budge. Harry reached over with his other hand and grabbed Snape's hand and squeezed, pulling it off his arm.

Snape yelled out as Harry grabbed his hand to remove it. Then Harry grabbed the front of Snape's shirt and body slammed him on the floor.

"You will never manhandle a student again. You now have seventeen minutes."

Someone had gone and got Professor Dumbledore and he was soon running down the hall towards the disturbance.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Harry assaulted Professor Snape," Malfoy yelled out with glee as just knew this would get Harry expelled.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm tired of your pet death eater bullying students in this school and favoring his house by abusing the point system," Harry said, "He takes away points for things like breathing and licking your lips. He allows students in his house to get away with bullying others because they know he will back them up no matter what they do."

"You now have fourteen minutes."

"Severus, what have you done?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are you going to let Potter get away with assaulting me," Snape snarled, "He's just as arrogant as his father."

"So that is what this is all about," Hermione stepped in, "When you look at Harry all you see is his father. Well, I've got news for you, death eater. Harry and I both know what Harry's father was like as a **teenager**. He was exactly like Malfoy. An arrogant, stuck up, pureblood wizard. It took Harry's mother, Lilly Evans, to straighten him out. The only difference between James Potter and Draco Malfoy is Draco's dad is a death eater like you and is filling his head with so much pureblood's are better bullshit that he can't think for himself."

"He doesn't understand that without half-blood and first generation witches and wizards the economy of magical Britain will collapse. Without us to work in the factories, till the fields and buy the products made by pureblood businesses there will be no one to sell to. Purebloods are just four percent of the magical population of Britain, but hold all of the power," Harry added, "What would happen if all of a sudden the general population decided they had enough of pureblood bigotry and rose up against the purebloods? That's what your true master was doing back in the seventies. He didn't about care about purebloods at all except they had the money to fund his war. If you look up his history, you will find he was a half-blood like you and me. Only difference is both my parents were magicals while his father was a non-magical. You now have nine minutes."

"Someone unbiased please explain what really happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

One of the portraits on the wall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at her she explained what the true events were. When she finished, Dumbledore looked down at Harry and Hermione who were holding hands.

"I trust Professor Snape with my life," He said, "Is there no way to keep him in the castle?"

"You will have to put him up in one of your properties Professor," Hermione said, "After tonight no death eaters will be able to enter the school grounds or Hogsmeade."

"Why you arrogant little shit," Snape snarled as he pulled his wand.

With a wave of her hand Snape's wand flashed to ash in his hand. He dropped the remains of his wand quickly as it burned his hand. With a flick of Harry's right hand little finger Snape was frozen in place except for his head so he could still talk.

"That's the second time you tried to assault a student," Harry said, "You now have two minutes."

Harry released Snape to give him a chance to at least attempt to gather his things. He stood there with rage in his eyes and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Why are you taking Potter's side? He's worse than his father and the mudblood know it all needs to know her place in our world."

"The Potters own the school," Professor Dumbledore said just before a loud ding was heard as if a timer had counted down.

"Time's up," a voice echoed around the gathering.

And former Professor Snape disappeared in a white flash.


End file.
